Express Yourself
Express Yourself 'ist ein Song aus der fünfzehnten Episode der ersten Staffel, 'The Power of Madonna, und wird von den New Directions-Mädchen gesungen, die dabei Korsetts mit Strapsen tragen. Ihre Outfits und ihre Tanzbewegungen ähneln Madonnas 1990 "Blond Ambition Tour"-Performance. Das Original stammt von Madonna aus ihrem vierten Studioalbum "Like a Prayer" aus dem Jahr 1989. Charts Lyrics Rachel: Come on girls, do you believe in love? Cause I got something to say about it And it goes something like this Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen: Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test Mercedes mit New Directions-Mädchen: You know, you know, you've got to Make him express How he feels and maybe then You'll know your love is real Rachel: You don't need diamond rings Or eighteen karat gold Quinn (mit New Directions-Mädchen): Fancy cars that (Go very fast you know) (They never last, no, no) Mercedes (mit New Directions-Mädchen): What you need is a big strong hand to (Lift you to your higher ground) Make you feel like a queen on a throne make him (Love you till you can't come down) Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen: Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test Mercedes und Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen: You know, you know, you've got to Make him express How he feels and maybe then You'll know your love is real Tina: ''' Long stem roses are the way to your heart But he needs to start with your head '''Santana (mit New Directions-Mädchen): Satin sheets are (Very romantic) (What happens when you're not in bed) Rachel (mit New Directions-Mädchen): You deserve the best in life so if the (Time isn't right then move on) Second best is never enough you'll do (Much better baby on your own) (Don't go for second best baby) (Put your love to the test) Mercedes und Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen: You know, you know, you've got to Make him express How he feels and maybe then You'll know your love is real New Directions-Mädchen: Express yourself You've got to make him Express himself Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen: Hey, hey, hey, hey So if you want it right now Make him show you how Express what he's got Oh baby ready or not Tina mit New Directions-Mädchen: And when you're gone He might regret it Mercedes und Santana mit New Directions-Mädchen: Think about the love he once had Tina mit New Directions-Mädchen: Try to carry on But he just won't get it Mercedes und Santana mit New Directions-Mädchen: (Rachel: Heeey) He'll be back on his knees so please Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen: (New Directions-Mädchen: Don't go for second best) Baby, Put your love to the test You know, you know, you've got to Make him express how he feels (Mercedes: oh oh oh, oh oh oh) And maybe then you'll know your love is real (Santana: Your love is real) Express yourself (Mercedes: Let him know your love is real) New Directions-Mädchen: You've got to make him Express himself (Santana: Baby) Hey, hey, hey, hey Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen: (Mercedes: Put your love to the test) So if you want it right now Make him show you how (Mercedes: Make him express how he feels) Express what he's got Oh baby ready or not Tina: Express yourself Rachel: Express yourself New Directions-Mädchen: (Tina: Oh baby) So if you want it right now Make him show you how (Mercedes: Show you how) Tina: Baby ready or not Mercedes: Express yourself Express yourself oh New Directions-Mädchen: (Santana: You know, you know, you know, you know) So if you want it right now (Tina: Oh you want to express yourself) Make him show you how Express yourself. Trivia *Jenna Ushkowitz ist nicht auf dem Albumheft aufgeführt, dafür aber Jonathan Groff auf dem auf iTunes, obwohl der Song nur von den Mädchen gesungen wird. *Das ist das erste Mal, dass man Santana singen hört. Das zweite Mal ist in der gleichen Episode bei Like a Virgin. *Brittany ist die Einzige, die kein Solo in dem Song hat. Fehler *Während der letzten Zeilen des Songs, ist eine Jacke vor den Mädchen am Seitenrand zu sehen, die aber verschwindet, wenn die Kamera zurück auf die Vorderansicht schwenkt. *Wenn man auf Quinn achtet, hat sie einen nahezu perfekt flachen Bauch, obwohl in der Szene davor deutlich ihr Babybauch zu sehen ist. In einem Bild kann man ihn dann aber ganz klar unter dem Korsett sehen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Mädchen Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Fabray Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez